


Tinting The Solitude

by thosewhitejeans



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Miles Kane - Fandom, The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M, Theres a lot of cuddling, they like to be around each other, they're just really close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosewhitejeans/pseuds/thosewhitejeans
Summary: TLSP tour and Matt comes to visit, the three of them get snuggly and cuddle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't quite know how this happened but it did. I love Matt so much and I always wish I had more courage to post the mattlex stuff but alas I am perpetual milex trash! A friend over on tumblr encouraged the posting of this one though so here it is... I really hope you enjoy it!

Miles groaned lightly in frustration. "Well what did he say?" 

Matt smiled, rolling his eyes with amusement. It's got to be the fourth time Miles has asked some variant of this question. It is sort of sweet the way he keeps on asking.

"I didn't really speak to him Miles, I only saw him for a minute while you took a shower but really I'm sure he's fine, he's just tired." Miles just groaned again, gaze trained on Matt as he asked again, "that's it?? Are ya sure?" 

He was probably aware of how he was being a little too nagging if the way he blushed slightly was anything to go by. Still, how could Matt blame him when he too got those same feelings of concern where Alex was involved. Matt smiled subconsciously and then sighed a little, frowning at how worked up the smaller man was actually getting, watching as he bit his lip and looked away. Hating to see the man in any sort of discomfort, Matt dropped a hand to his shoulder and squeezed comfortingly. 

"I don't know, mate, he stared at me for like a full minute, hugged me really tight and then promised we'd catch up later, but yes he seemed fine, not very chatty... but fine.... now, would you please grow up before he gets back so you can talk to him for yourself and I can stop being your go-between?" 

Miles sighed again and rubbed his forehead, "sorry... I'm sorry..." he started. "....But... you're sure? He's... he's not mad at me...? Or summat?" 

Matt frowned again, suddenly sure that he should be keeping a closer eye on Miles. They'd toured together before and based on the lad's unwaveringly carefree attitude, Matt had half-concluded that Miles was simply unaffected by those stresses that presented themselves when everyone was rundown and stung out. This was something new, Miles was off kilter somehow, just slightly out of his element and the cracks showed in certain lights. 

"C'mon now," Matt uttered, squeezing his shoulder a bit, "why on earth would 'e be, do you two ever get mad at each other?" 

Miles blinked at him, "I don't know?!" He floundered, panic flickering across his features for a moment. "I mean... he wouldn't be mad at me... But he could be? I mean, he... came back here for all of five minutes and didn't even speak to me... I'm just... I'm not used to being the one that he shuts out..." Miles trailed off and frowned, fiddling with his ring and biting his lip again in a way that Matt at come to recognise meant he was nervous.

"Hey! Hey," he grabbed his shoulders gently, rubbing his thumbs there while he made eye contact. "Just take a breath yeh? Calm down a little," he paused. "Look, e's not shutting you out, 'e's exhausted, an' 'e needs some sleep." Matt waited while Miles did as he said and then his worried deep brown gaze met his. He and Alex really were awfully similar. "Alright..." the man conceded, worrying his lip again but then offering a weak smile that told Matt he wasn't convinced. 

"Right... anyway, so everyone else is going out tonight..." 

Miles groaned heavily, cutting him off, gaze suddenly fretful again. 

"Helders... We need to do something... We can't go out tonight, not if Al is as tired as you say, can't we, like, I dunno? Make up some excuse to stay in?? It'll be quiet then at least, maybe I can make something up to tell him ... I dunno... Uh... you could suddenly mysteriously get food poisoning- you're a better actor than me, I'd never be believable... Uhm and-" 

Matt smirked silently before finding it best to interrupt the scouser in his excited panicky state. "You're an idiot, aren't you? Stop interrupting me, its way more simple, Kane, we're organising a movie night while everyone's out. Yer exhausted, both of you mate, not just Alex and I'm only here a few nights so we want to spend some time together, with everyone else out it'll be quiet at the very least, even if he just falls asleep like, straight away." 

Miles sighed a breath of pure relief, his sparkly dark eyes growing a little lighter. "Fuck, you're a genius, certified genius love," he half gushed, pressing into the larger man happily. Matt just smiled at him, arm around his shoulders as he dropped a protective little kiss to his head. In some ways it was like looking after two children with these two. He got such waves of overprotectiveness when he was around them and especially now, knowing that Miles too was shattered, must've been since he was getting so stressed out about the simplest of things. Matt was just glad he was around for a few days so he could straighten the boys out. A piece of luck that his break in tour had so conveniently happened at a time where he'd get to see a couple of puppets shows and spend some time with the men themselves. He'd barely seen Alex yet, or, to be specific, he had seen Alex but Alex hadn't seen much of him. He'd been fast asleep when Matt arrived, curled into Miles like they didn't care who saw them. Matt smirked at Miles as he whispered quietly that there was no need to wake him and that he'd just speak in the morning. Miles smiled, nodded his agreement and mumbled something that Matt missed as he continued tracing patterns on Alex's shoulders. 

"Yeh, yeh I'm a genius, sure, whatever... right so we stick a film on when he gets back eh? We'll put him in the middle of us two and he'll fall asleep really quickly, you know what he's like." 

Miles smiled because he really did know what Alex was like. Perpetually sleepy and especially so having forgone his earlier nap. "I love the way you think, Helders" he murmured, pressing into him again and smiling contentedly as Matt hugged him closer. 

The two of them had gone out for dinner - Matt's own partly self indulgent treat, having no particular stomach for whatever delights might have made it out of the kitchenette in the TLSP tour bus, but they came back early. Miles really was exhausted, the tour was taking it out of him physically and he seemed so drained somehow that Matt eventually just made the call to leave. As soon as they were out of the restaurant Miles was leaning into him and so Matt kept an arm looped around him almost constantly, for support maybe or simply because he liked to. He ended up smiling as the man yawned, catlike, pressing his head against his chest. 

"M'very keen for this movie night idea," he murmured softly, "but fair warning, I'll probably fall right asleep too y'know." He mumbled the last part around another yawn as they opened the door of the tour bus and hurried inside together out of the cold. It was just beginning to rain.

Miles started making them both tea as Matt left to get changed into some joggers. He got easily lost in thought. He'd not seen Alex all day, not since Taylor had texted him that morning asking him to come meet her at her hotel for breakfast. Miles had been half asleep when Alex slipped out from under him and mumbled that he'd be back late, dropping a parting kiss against his shoulder. He barely had a second to open his eyes but caught Alex before he left, rubbing his head gently to mess his hair and muttering "be a good boy" as he rolled back over, desperate for just a little more sleep. 

Matt on the other hand, had seen Alex before they went out for dinner. Apparently the lad had just popped back to the bus to get a jacket because Taylor wanted to go somewhere else before he dropped her at the airport and it was already getting cold. Miles had missed him completely but from what Matt had told him Alex was completely ready to crash, he'd obviously not managed to fit in his nap that day and the way Matt described as "not very chatty" worries him. Miles knew exactly what he meant by that and it was about the last thing you wanted to hear when it came to Alex. Not that he was especially chatty usually but if he'd exchanged so few words with Matt himself, especially when he hadn't seen him for so long, then he was likely off in his own head, somewhere they all knew from experience that Alex shouldn't be left alone for too long. Much as he worried, Miles tried to placate himself and accept that Alex was honestly just simply tired as Matt had said, after all Matt's judgement he could usually trust. 

He was pulled from thought as the door clicked open and promptly slid back shut. Miles paused, wondering who it could be that might potentially be about to ruin their plans. He knew that everyone else was supposedly out tonight, dinner first and then some club or other. Alex was of course still at the airport where he'd be dropping off Taylor. 

Apparently not. The man himself hurried inside breathing heavily and seemingly startled by the sight of Miles. 

"Hey Al, y'alright?" He murmured, concerned but trying not to show it too much as he stepped closer, itching to pull him into a hug immediately. Alex nodded though he was still catching his breath, "mmm... s'rainin' out, so I were tryin not to get wet," he half smiled at the fact that he hadn't succeeded at all and Miles smiled softly back although he was certainly feeling those "mother-hen" vibes that he associated almost solely with being around Alex. He stood frozen, watching closely as Alex shook his wet hair out and then forcibly snapping himself out of it as he saw the man badly disguise a shiver.

"Get changed love, you're freezing, d'you want tea? Oh! Err me an' Matt're gonna watch a movie if you wanna join?" 

"Matt's staying here?" He questioned, eyes flitting up to meet Miles' but before he could answer Matt emerged, freshly clad in sweats and a t-shirt and looking especially inviting as he held his arms out for Alex. 

"Alright stranger?" He greeted, casting a cursory glance over the smaller man, and then pulling him into a hug, holding him close, feeling his delicate shivers. He held him at arms length, ignoring his soft groans about cuddling and a quiet little, "please Matthew, yer so warm". 

Matt shot him a raised eyebrow and told him he had exactly five seconds to hang up those dripping clothes or he'd throw them out himself, YSL be dammed. Alex jumped to it, hurrying to his bunk as he threw a smile back at Miles and a comment about how his they really shouldn't invite such rude people into their company. Miles smiled as he caught Matt's eye and set about making a third cup of tea. 

"Is he ok, then?" Matt questioned, slipping an arm around Miles carefully and kissing his head in some effort to dispel the frown at his brow, something of a reflex perhaps since it was something he did with Alex a lot. Miles sighed and shook his head slowly. "Hmm, not entirely but he's exhausted mostly... but 'e got caught in the rain an' also 'e's back really early which all fits nicely for an evening of cuddling." Matt couldn't agree more, just smiled at the thought of his boys and wandered off to set up the movie as Miles went to find some clothes to change into. 

"Al?" He called out to the lad as he apparently began to hunt for a shirt to wear. He had sweat pants on already but Miles could see the goosebumps on his bare arms, "need a jumper?" He tossed one over and Alex smiled gratefully as he pulled it on and sighed quietly. Miles didn't say anything until he was changed and then he just grabbed Alex and pulled him close, feeling him sigh a little more deeply into his collarbone, melting into the embrace. 

"You ok?" He questioned, had to really to assuage this feeling of prickling concern over the man. Alex returned the hug properly, clutching at him weakly. He nodded carefully, paused and then muttered, "feel like... I just wanna sleep... Left the airport early actually... just so I could come back and just... go to bed... early, like a geriatric," he giggled gently and Miles smiled.

"I'm so glad you two are here though," he continued, "I thought Matt were only stayin' the day, didn't think he'd wanna sleep on this shitty bus wiv' us two, honestly I was just hoping I'd be back in time to catch him..." he broke off to yawn quietly, stretching a little and looking unbearably sweet. All messy hair and sleepy features. "Uhm.. can I sit with' ya?" He finished and Miles nodded quickly, just about to assure him that of course he could, there was no need to ask but Alex was speaking again, voice muffled by the fabric of his sleeve where he was covering half of his face. 

"I- eerr, jus' wanna cuddle you, Kane, been out all afternoon, S'fuckin cold."

Miles wasn't expecting him to be so clingy but all it did was make him internally squeal, the boy was so gentle and sweet sometimes, looking up at him with cheeks flushed from the chill outside or perhaps just a little tinted by bashfulness and eyes shadowed from lack of sleep but still shining and pretty, a deep rich brown. Miles couldn't choose words to respond and so he simply held him closer, ran his hands up and down Alex's back carefully as he smiled into his hair. He knew Matt could probably see them and that he'd likely have to fill him in later anyway and so he pulled away carefully just as he felt Alex nuzzle contentedly against his shoulder. 

"Awh..." he let slip, smiling softly. "Hey, c'mon you go sit down yeh? I'll bring through some tea for ya." He smiled as he pushed Alex away softly. 

"Uh yeh, OK, thanks Mi." He smiled all soft and hugged him again, gently before he turned and stumbled into the backseat area of the bus, practically falling into the seat. It was like an all round sofa with a screen up in the corner and Matt had already loaded License to Kill in respect for continuing his and Miles' ongoing bond marathon. He'd got himself comfy too, feet up and sprawled out with space enough either side for the both of the other lads.

"You ok then?" He murmured as Alex slumped close beside him, not quite leaning in, always having to be invited first. He did nod slowly though and offered him a small smile. Tired then. Matt noticed he was wearing Miles' jumper. He swore Miles only had that particular jumper incase anyone else was ever in need of comfort. In fact he'd never actually seen Miles himself wear it. It was well worn, probably once a much more vibrant shade of navy and it smelled like Miles' very being was forced into its every fibre. He'd seen Miles' band mates wear it before or Jay at the very least, if it was cold out and he complained loudly enough. He'd also seen Alex wear it more than once, if he'd been feeling under the weather and a little chilled or if Miles simply decided he wasn't dressed warmly enough, even once when Miles was off on tour Alex had shown up to Monkeys rehearsals in that same jumper, earning a knowing little smile from his bandmates. Now he pulled the sleeves down over his hands as he shuffled to get comfy, leaning his head on Matt's shoulder. Matt didn't mind in the slightest of course but listened to he man's breathing slow, knowing he'd be asleep pretty soon when Miles sat down too. 

"How's Joshua?" Alex murmured, voice a low rasp that Matt often forgot he could muster, being so small and sweet as he was. "And... er... Iggy Pop?" He smirked slightly, showcasing that he too found the whole situation so bizarre still, even after all these years. Matt found himself offering up a quiet, steady rumble of prose, earning occasional grunts that signalled Alex was still listening as he heard about Matt's tour, and about the rest of the band. Alex asked about his family, smiling as he started talking about the little girl. He seemed so content and Matt kept up a gentle rhythm of cautiously running his fingers along Alex's shoulder where he'd slid an arm around him. In the background the bond movie intro replayed quietly until Miles finally appeared. He looked so soft, moving as always with such grace, bearing tea and wearing a tracksuit and a tiny smile at the view. Alex sat up to accept his tea and Matt shuffled over so that Miles could take the spot in the middle but Miles shook his head and sat the other side of Alex, sandwiching their smallest group member and letting Matt slide back to his previous position so that Alex was cozily trapped between them. Alex actually gave Miles barely a moment to sit before he had an arm around him, pulling him to his side. 

"Clingy." Miles commented sarcastically and Matt chuckled at Alex's breathy, "fuck off," laughter softening into a smile as somebody started the film and Miles' arm found its way round Alex in turn, fingers linking with Alex's against his hips. Alex' was leaning right up against Matt's side face squished up to his shoulder and his slight weight comfortably heavy. He smiled when he felt a soft kiss land on his shoulder before Alex rested his cheek there. He'd actually forgotten just how affectionate and clingy Alex could get. Or maybe he'd assumed that he'd grown out of that what with some of the videos he'd seen from this tour so far, it was hard to picture him being anything less that that sassy stage figure that he projected. Now though he exhaled gently and tried to settle himself, stifling a yawn as he squeezed his eyes shut. Matt couldn't quite settle though, some overprotective urge to double-check everything filling him. 

"Miles, did you take your contacts out?" he asked, just a gentle question when he spotted Miles yawning softly and rubbing at his eye like he was struggling to keep them open. 

"Yeh... thanks," he mumbled and then paused, considering. "God you're such a dad, Helders!" He scoffed, loving to tease wherever he could.

That had the pair of them chuckling gently some sense of fatigue still lingering around as neither of them quite managed to laugh properly, just enough that Matt could feel Alex's shoulders shifting with mirth. He smiled. 

Predictably enough Alex was snoring softly before ten minutes had passed and Miles just snorted and poked Matt to look for himself. The lad really looked peaceful, slightly damp messy hair falling across his face and mouth slightly open, Matt holding him close, feeling the way he took a deep breath and shuffled in sleep, exhaling slowly as though he were appreciating the moment and with Miles' arm curled around him too. Miles said nothing but smiled and Matt knew he was happy. His fingers traced patterns across the back of Alex's hand and Matt could hear the older man mumble under his breath. Miles blinked tiredly and watched him form nonsense words for a moment before dropping a kiss to his head and then settling back. Miles' eyes were slipping shut rapidly and he tried to blink them open a few times but then Alex seemed to curl up even more in his sleep, pulling on his hand so that his whole body curled up around it for a moment and Miles was forced to lean against him just slightly. He smiled, linking their fingers and squeezing gently as Alex drifted off properly again. 

"Hey, I've got ya both, Kane." Matt murmured, shifting just a little closer so that his arm managed to wrap around the both of them. Miles was suddenly overwhelmed by warmth and a feeling of coziness that he took as a sign that he wasn't going to be moving any time soon and so he finally let his shoulders relax and his head drop gently on top of Alex's shoulder as sleep took him.


End file.
